


Боль в Старом Городе

by Ersente



Category: Sin City - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Старом Городе больше не будет воя сирен и плача проституток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боль в Старом Городе

  
_You’re gonna love this, baby_

Я сразу вижу разницу между Венди и Голди, когда они впервые появляются в Старом Городе. От одной пахнет жертвой, от другой — обыденностью. Обе проходят обряд посвящения у Борова, и тогда я впервые в жизни ревную. Уродливый сутенёр не заслужил таких сладких девочек, как они. Ни один из сутенёров не заслужил нас. Но я привычно отстёгиваю процент и раздвигаю ноги. В Старом Городе нет другого способа выжить.  
Сёстры селятся в моём доме. Запах Венди преследует меня. Он забивается в ноздри, пропитывает одежду и даже мужчин, которых она обслуживает. Иногда кажется, что я начинаю сходить с ума, потому что весь Старый Город не мог пропахнуть одной свеженькой проституткой.  
В конце концов, я сдаюсь и захожу к ней в комнату. На Венди кружевная комбинация — Боров требует, чтобы даже в своих комнатах мы носили приличную одежду. Пальцы предвкушают мягкие ткань и кожу, и их сводит от желания прикоснуться. Ударить. Разорвать.  
Венди смотрит на меня.  
\- Что? - спрашивает она, и запах жертвы становится гуще.  
Я подхожу к ней и прикасаюсь к мягкой щеке.  
Мы начнём с ванили, а потом ты втянешься.  
Какое счастье, что больше никто не чувствует этот запах.

_She smells like angels ought to smell_

Я люблю боль. Она очищает и возносит над миром подобно шпилькам. Из-за неё волнующе покачиваются бёдра и срывается дыхание.  
Венди мычит в кляп и дёргается. Она истекает слезами, кровью и смазкой, как мартовская кошка, которую дерут по углам. Кто бы мог подумать, что она — приличная шлюха из Старого Города.  
Снаружи дерутся, стреляют и громко умирают, но ни один звук не важен так, как хрип, вырывающийся из пережатого горла. Ничто не отвлекает меня от ритмичных толчков. Пусть будет вечно счастлив человек, придумавший хитрый страпон, которым можно одновременно ебать и партнёршу, и себя.  
Венди хрипит. На пол падают тяжелые капли яркой крови и стекают струйки слюны. Ангел в одном шаге от вознесения, и я хочу ей помочь. Рука тяжело падает на лобок, и Венди вскидывается, прижимается красной горячей спиной к моей груди и кричит в кляп, пока пальцы грубо сжимают её клитор.  
От неё жарко пахнет потом, страстью и безумием Города Грехов.  
Её лицо искажено от боли.  
Ради неё можно освободить этот район от копов, бандитов и наркоты.  
Я подарю тебе Царство Женщин, мой прекрасный ангел.  
Я подарю тебе Царство Боли.  
По руке стекает горячая жидкость, Венди вопит в кляп и падает на пол.

_Do I take this cop down and risk it all?_

Пушка в руке копа дрожит. Коп дрожит. Я приближаюсь к нему, покачивая бёдрами. Безоружная и нагая, как в день сотворения.  
\- Мы хотим договориться, - шепчу я ему на ухо. - Твой босс в курсе. Иначе его задница протирала бы кресло в кабинете, перед большим столом красного дерева. Отойди, мальчик.  
Коп оглядывается за указаниями.  
Крошка Михо могла бы убить его. Могла бы убить всех копов, которые припёрлись в Старый Город. Но это не входит в наши планы. Мы хотим дружить с ними.  
Меня пропускают к машине.  
Мне разрешают сесть в неё.  
Даже большим мальчикам нравится быть собачкой у ног сильной женщины.  
Копы и шлюхи заключают договор и подписывают его спермой шефа полиции Бэйсин-Сити. На секунду я поддаюсь соблазну и тянусь за стилетом. Так легко убить одного из самых могущественных людей этого порочного города. Всего лишь воткнуть клинок в правый бок.  
Я смотрю на багровый затылок и расслабляю пальцы.  
Глупо лишать себя приза у финишной черты.

_Hell of a way to end a partnership_

Снаружи дерутся, стреляют и громко умирают, а глаза Венди сияют от счастья. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно она освободит меня от рабства инертной лени. Новый договор намного привлекательнее прежнего. Особенно мне нравится пункт о самостоятельной чистке Старого Города от мафии.  
Боров чует неладное, когда стихают полицейские сирены. Он вырывается из своего кабинета, но успевает сделать всего пару шагов: сам же натренировал своих девочек для самозащиты, только никогда не думал, что защищаться будут от него.  
\- Какого хрена, Гейл? - вопит он, когда приходит в себя.  
Пять лет назад вопила я. Так же растянутая. Суставы до сих пор ломит, стоит вспомнить пытку, длившуюся часы. Боров — не виртуоз боли. Он даже не получает сексуального удовлетворения. Он просто наказывает строптивых проституток.  
Я молчу и затачиваю нож.  
Люблю платить по счетам. Это — лучший способ закончить партнерские отношения.  
Я возвращаю накопившиеся долги и объясняю Венди, как работать с болью. Она внимательно слушает и задает вопросы. Скоро, совсем скоро можно будет показать ей игру с током и приковать себя к стене.  
Боров подыхает со стояком. Это мой щедрый прощальный дар.  
Я беру Венди за руку и вывожу её на крышу:  
\- Смотри, ангел, это наше Царство.  
В Старом Городе больше не слышно воя сирен и плача проституток.


End file.
